Story Of Us
by fangirlnati0n
Summary: Percy- teenage son of Poseidon who hasn't been to a normal school in six years. Annabeth- daughter of Athena who suddenly gets shipped off to high school from Camp Half-Blood. What happens when their worlds collide? Will it bring love? Or heartbreak? Read to find out. Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Juver, Silena & Beckendorf, Clarisse & Chris
1. Prologue

Prologe

Annabeth Chase is a daughter of Athena. She goes to Camp Half-Blood, a safe camp for Demigods, until she and some of her demigod friends get shipped off to high school. So, until next summer, she's staying with her dad and stepmom in New York.

-O0o0O-

Percy Jackson finally gets to go to high school after six years of staying in his dad's palace because he's not supposed to be alive. He just happens to be a son of Poseidon. To add to the excitement, he gets to go with Nico and his sister Bianca, who are children of Hades (also not supposed to be alive.)

-O0o0O-

What will happen when these two worlds collid? Read to find out.

Please review if you think I should continue with this story

~ Daughter of Hecate ~


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you to all who reviewed (a grand total of 2!) & followed this story (4!). I now have an elective for writing fanfictions on a book by Rick Riordian, so that means more updates! Please remember to review, it makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even live in Texas... Enough said.**

_Annabeth's POV_

My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm a junior at Goode High. I have honey blond hair in "princess curls" and stormy gray eyes. I live with my dad, step mom Helen, and step brothers Bobby and Mathew. One other minor detail about me is that I'm a daughter of the Greek Goddess, Athena. Now I know what you're thinking, aren't gods just a myth? Well let me tell you something, they are very much alive and could even be watching you right now. Anyway, I go to thins camp for half-bloods (half human, half god) with my best friends Thalia Grace (Zeus), Silena Beauregard (Aphrodite), Katie Gardener (Demeter), Clarisse La Rue (Ares), Bianca Di Angelo (Hades), and Juniper Bush (tree nymph).

"WAKE UP ANNABETH UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY!" I heard my step mom shout. At this I shot out of bed and took a five minute shower, then brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I looked at my outfit in the mirror, usually I just throw on jeans and a tee-shirt but I wanted to look nice for my first day of school. I was wearing shorts that weren't too short, a plain gray shirt, and black lace-up boots that go to the middle of my shin. I put my hair in a messy bun on top my head, put on a tinsy bit of eye-liner and some chap-stick. Then I grabbed my silver backpack and headed downstairs to grab a piece of toast on the way out for school. I only lived a block away from Goode so I decided to walk there.

When I got there, I went to the office to receive my schedule, it looked like this:

_Annabeth Chase_

**Homeroom- 21**

**Period 1- English- Mr. Blofis**

**Period 2- Math -Mrs. Keeds**

**Period 3- Science- Mr. Zods**

**Lunch**

**Period 4- Greek- Ms. Reed**

**Period 5- Gym- swimming- Mr. Smith**

**Period 6- Industrial Design- Mr. Roner**

Good, I thought, I have the worst classes first, except for maybe swimming. It wasn't so good to have a daughter of Athena in Poseidon's territory. With that I headed of to find homeroom.

Percy's POV

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

My alarm clock wouldn't shut up. That is, until I threw it across my room. "Nico, time to get ready for school!" I yelled to my cousin. Let me introduce myself, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Nico, my lazy, butt cousin is a son of Hades. Let me explain this to you, you see, we aren't supposed to be alive. The Big Three (yes the Greek gods) made a pact not to have any more children since they are too powerful. That's why only the gods and goddesses (and Nico's sister Bianca) know we exist. We both lived in our father's palaces for the last six years, we haven't gone to a real school since the fith grade! But we finally got our fathers to send us to a normal high school, if we live together and go with Nico's sister. Anyway, we were now attending Goode High as juniors and will also be staying for senior year, as long as we don't blow up place up first.

I got up and found a clean, sea green, shirt and pair of jeans. I brushed my teeth and ate a bowl of cereal while I waited for Nico. He came down in his usual black, well, everything and started eating a pop tart. I finished my breakfast and dragged Nico out the door. He shadow-traveled to school and I mist-traveled, using the water vapor in the air. We appeared in the ally next to school and walked to the office to get our schedules.

_Percy Jackson_

Homeroom- 21

Period 1- English- Mr. Blofis

Period 2- Math- Mrs. Keeds

Period 3- Science- Mr. Zods

Lunch

Period 4- Greek- Ms. Reed

Period 5- Gym- swimming- Mr. Smith

Period 6- Marine Biology- Mr. Stetler

_Nico Di Angelo_

Homeroom- 21

Period 1- Math- Mrs. Keeds

Period 2- English- Mr. Blofis

Period 3- Science- Mr. Zods

Lunch

Period 4- Greek- Ms. Reed

Period 5- Gym- Swimming- Mr. Smith

Period 6- Study of Life and Death- Ms. Piro

With that, we headed off to homeroom.

**Like it, love it, hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Green Meets Gray**

_Annabeth's POV_

I walked into homeroom to be greeted with a sea of eyes. I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself. "Nice to meet you Annabeth, I'm Mr. Bolfis and I'll be your homeroom and english teacher. You'll need a guide, how about Miss Grace over there?" He pointed to a head of spiky black hair that was turned away from me. Is that? No. That couldn't be. Then she turned around and I was met with a familiar pair of electric blue eyes. "Annie?" "Thals?" " What are you doing here Annie?" "Don't call me Annie" I growled. Thalia just laughed, "looks like I'm your guide. Come on, we're all sitting over there, she pointed to a corner where she saw two boys with mischievous grins and eyes that have that trouble maker sparkle in them, Conner and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes. There was also a pretty brown haired girl with grass green eyes and a shirt that said "save the trees," Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. Hi's and hello's were exchanged and I sat down next to Thalia, on the other side of Katie, with Travis next to her and Conner next to him. After a bunch of boring classes where I listened to the teacher explain stuff I learned in the fifth grade, it was time for lunch. I walked in the cafeteria and looked around for Thalia and co. I spotted them at a table near the corner, laughing at something Conner and Travis had said. I walked over and sat down next to Katie and Silena. I saw Clarisse, Bianca, and Juniper. Also sitting with us was Beckendorf, Silena's boyfriend and a son of Hephaestus, Malcom, my half brother, Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend and a son of Hermes, and Grover Underwood, Juniper's boyfriend and a stayr I sometimes see at camp. "Hey Annabeth'" Katie said cheerfully as I sat down next to her. "Hey guys, is it ok if some of my friends sit with us?" Grover asked. "Ok," we all replied. Soon two guys appeared in the doorway of the lunch room, looked around for a bit, spotted us, and walked over. The first one, had long black hair that hung in his almost black eyes and looked goth, with his all black clothing and skull ring, and was slightly shorter than the other one. The second guy was tall, with messy, raven hair, and sea green eyes. Bianca jumped up, surprising us all, and ran over to hug the two boys. Now that I looked at them together, The goth boy looked a little like Bianca, hmmm. I'll have to ask her about that later. The three of them then started to make their way to our table.(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

_Percy's POV_

I walked into the lunch room and looked around for Grover and Bianca. 'Where are they?' I thought to myself. I spotted them, they were sitting at a table talking with some people. Just then, I saw Nico walk in the cafeteria, "Nico!" He looked around and found me. We started to head over to the table when Bianca jumped up and ran to hug us, almost knocking us over. "Whoa! Careful, you don't want old milk all over you," I said. "Sorry, I'm just really excited to see you, it's been like 3 years," she said. "Let me introduce you to my friends," she said as she lead us over to the table she was sitting at. After we sat down, she started to introduce us, "this is Silena Beauregard, Thalia Grace, Juniper Bush, Annabeth Chase, Katie Gardner, Clarisse LaRue, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, "call me Beckendorf," he said as Bianca pointed to him, Conner & Travis Stoll, Malcom Steward (AN: it doesn't say his last name in the books), and you already know Grover. Everyone, this is Nico & Percy." Everyone say "Hi" or "Hello" and we sat down with our (by the loosest definition possible) "lunch". Katie was a fairly tall girl with dirt brown hair and grass green eyes and a tan complexion, Conner & Travis Stoll were almost identical with their brown curly hair, bright blue eyes, and mischievous smiles, but one was taller than the other, which one that is, I couldn't tell you. Silena was a small, pretty girl with her long raven black hair and baby blue eyes, the complete opposite of Beckendorf, her boyfriend, who African American and completely ripped, one of those guys that make pro-wrestlers run for their mamas. Clarisse was a buff girl with long mud brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and Chris looked mexicanish with brown/black hair that reached the tip of his ears and navy blue eyes that held the same twinkle the Stoll brothers' had, the kind that gets you immediately pegged as a trouble-maker. Malcom had dirty blond hair that was cut close, but not so much it looked like a military cut, and gray/blue eyes that made it look like he knew everything about anything, Juniper had wavy brown hair with green streaks winding through it, and forest green eyes. Thalia had spiky black hair that reached her shoulders, and electric blue eyes paired with lots of eyeliner on her pale skin. Annabeth looked like one of those delicate, californian girls, with her tan skin and golden blond hair in "princess curls", until you looked at her eyes, stormy grey eyes that looked like she was analyzing me, figuring out the best way to take me down. Then there was Bianca, black hair that reached her mid-back, chocolate brown-almost-black eyes, and italian complexion, she and Nico would be identical if they were the same gender. And I can't forget Grover, my best friend that also happens to be a satyr, still the same old Grover, curly brown hair with horns pecking out that he has to hide with a hat, fury goat legs under his jeans, and hooves in his fake I had been observing everyone, they all were having there own conversations, Clarisse, Chris, & Beckendorf were talking about something Beckendorf had made, Conner, Travis, & Malcom were discussing a prank, Nico & Grover were catching up, & the girls (minus Clarisse) were all talking in whispers about something I'm not really sure if I want to know about.

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

_Bianca's POV_

After Percy & Nico were introduced and sat down, all the girls (minus Clarisse) bombarded me with questions. "Who are they?" "How do you know them?" And then Silena, "They're cute." "Whoa! Calm down! You already know they're Percy & Nico, Nico's my brother and Percy's my cousin." They then calmed down and started talking about a sleepover Thalia's going to have at her house, "You guys can come over at 3, but I think the guys are coming at 4, should I invite Percy & Nico?" Thalia asked, to which I replied yes. "Hey Percy, Nico, I'm having a Friday-Sunday sleepover at my house, do you want to come? I think everyone else is." Thalia asked the boys, they both replied with a "sure, I guess." "Bring your swimsuits, I have a pool."

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

So... How was it? I know I said with my elective I'd update more, but I have to write a DIFFERENT story based on a book, & the elective is only for 45 minutes on Tuesdays & Thursdays so... : I don't want some quick, short story for my first one, so I want to put a lot of character development & stuff in here, only problem is, it'll take awhile for the story to get going so... Do you guys want chapters updated as soon as I write them & have to wait or, do you want me to pre-write it till the story picks up momentum & then just update it as I write the chapters? Ok, really long author's note, but it's done now.

~Please follow, favorite, & review for faster updates!~


End file.
